chronicles_of_arlonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Years are measured relative to the Onset of Magic, which denotes the year 0. Years before are marked with bm. (Before magic). For dates after the counting of years the suffix is dropped. For example the Principle contract was written in 698 bm, the Second Crusade started in 255. The First Age 12th century bm Agriculture was developed by multiple species simultaneously. It is unclear whether the technology was exchanged between cultures or if by accident the all developed it themselves. There are surviving tools and farms from Arven in Jeland, signs of deforestation by Burra in Nuln and watering systems created by settling Erlen in the southern lands. The first proto-societies were created, but the were extremely unstable. The population boomed, as food production could sustain higher numbers. At this time, the races still kept to themselves. Texts from this era are sporadic, as literacy was not common. The Arven in the Jeland area possessed the most advanced writing skills, but there are primitive stone carvings found at the northern coast and surviving runes from the eastern forests. There is no Evidence of races living together. 11th Century bm The forming cities could provide for larger populations and drove inventions. advanced methods to obtain stone, wood and other primitive resources were developed. There is evidence of trading between cities and even between races. The earlier established cities grew to fast, and some of the races started migration towards new, uninhabited lands (Mostly Barti and Burra). The first Race Wars broke out, when those new settlers tried to settle in already inhabited lands. 10th century bm The freshly migrated Burra began warring the Arven in the Jeland area, a war which will continue for a long time. They build fortifications east of the Orta River, which will later develop I to important strongholds. In the south, Burra clashed with Erlen and drove them from their homelands deep In to the Midlan forests. Although Barti settlers also settles close to other races territory, the don't seem to be involved in wars of aggression. 9th century bm The population of Barti and Burra continued to grow, and the Burra continued to claim land and defend it. arven stayed in the Jeland area and the Erlen build cities in the Midlan forests and Turnup Hills. Burra settlers on the north coast developed the skills to use Iron to make tools and weapons. Those were stronger than the primitive Bows, Spears and Swords made of wood, bone and flint. That allowed the northern Burra to fight their wars more efficient and conquer more land. Barti were subdued by the Burra and used as food suppliers. Erlen south of Jeland also conquered Barti territory and made them work. 8th century bm The great Rain, a decade of unusually heavy rainfall ravaged the continent. More migration, mainly by Barti and Burra creates cities at the east and south coast. The exotic subcontinent Agor was first settled by Barti. The arven of Jeland combined the different languages and writing Systems into Jeldic, the origin of the common language Jelandic. 7th century bm Seafaring Barti in Agor discovered Merkam and established first contact with the Nol. The Jelandic Arven fortified their cities with sandstone from the Torn Mountains. In the south the Erlen created hidden cities in the forests. The northern coast was ravaged by different Burra tribes, who fought for control over the Barti farmers. 6th century bm The Jelandic Arven formed the Kingdom of Jeland and incorporated farming Barti into their society. The Northern Wars saw the dislocation of masses of Burra and Barti from the north into the mainland. Barti settled in the Torn mountains. 5th century bm The First Church formed in Jeland and quickly rose to power. 4th century bm Burra tribes in the north escalated their exploitation of the surrounding lands. They started a war with the Kingdom of Jeland, known now as the Feather war. The Siege of Garbak and the massacre of the arven population of Castle Garbak occured. It was the most extreme act of racial violence yet, with 11000 Arven killed. Itprompted the Kingdom of Jeland to build an army to stop the murdering Burra tribes, and to protect not only Arven, but all victims of the Burra. 3rd century bm The Principle Contract marked the end of the campaign against the Burra tribes, and for the first time, the land of Ingram was divided into Kingdoms. This was not the end of all violence, bit it allowed for a more peaceful time. It recognized different rulers and gave them ownership over the lands. Most recognized rulers (kings) were Arven, and the Barti were heavily segregated. The borders drawn with the contract were from the beginning on heavily disputed and triggered a new era of wars, the Border Wars. The contract sought to enforce arven style monarchies throughout the continent. This did not go well with other, old civilisations and slowly the created societies began to collapse. 2nd century bm Nol from Merkam started to travel to Ingram, and created small settlements on Agor. The First Church, the powerful default religion in Jeland, which spread around the whole continent, saw the intruders as impure. The growing hatred culminated in the First Merkam Crusade, initiated by First Ordantis Refeael. Thousands of souls ventured to Agor and slaughtered the settlers. They then build forts on the east coast and traveled to Merkam. They used the eastern, longer route. they used the countless small islands in the Teal Sea as stops along the journey. The western route was not yet established, as the sea was rougher and there were no islands to restock and make repairs. They brought back enslaved Nol, which were used to sustain the overpopulated continent. 1st century bm The First Merkam Crusade continued, but the stream of fanatic crusaders began to wane. More and more stories about great beasts and horrible battles made their way to Ingram and the general population started to loose faith in it. The first Church concentrated on internal matters, as its leadership got corrupt and greedy. The kingdoms didn't want the church to stop it's crusade, as constant war and the slaves were good for their economies. However, in an effort to safe face and with the Onset of Magic, the church abandoned the crusade. It left fortifications and crusader legions stranded in Merkam, who started to coexist with the Nol. The second age 1st century